1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding construction for a sunroof which slidably supports a panel which is movable to open and close an opening in a fixed vehicle roof.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication HEI 5-11690 discloses a prior art construction of the initially mentioned type in which a vehicle roof defines an opening that is opened and closed with a panel that is supported on its lateral sides on a guide rail having a longitudinally extending guide groove via a slider which is slidably disposed in the guide groove. The slider is transversely movably fitted over a slider mounting portion of the panel, and an elastic pressure means is provided for elastically pressing the slider deeper into the groove. The slider has a face with an uneven surface that slides on a sliding face of the guide groove of the guide rail, with that the uneven surface pressed against the sliding face of the guide groove.
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. HEI 3-6496 discloses another prior art construction in which a slider is formed with an elastic piece having a substantially triangular tip secured to the slider mounting portion of the panel. The elastic piece is pressed into a substantially triangular guide groove of the guide rail.
With the first mentioned prior art construction, the uneven surface forming the sliding face of the slider is pressed against the corresponding sliding face of the guide groove of the guide rail, so that vertical jolting is unlikely in an unloaded condition. Further, since the slider is in contact with a surface of the guide rail situated deep within the guide groove, the panel is well positioned in the transverse direction. When a load, such as a torsional load, is imposed, however, it is difficult to prevent a back and forth shaking of the panel. In addition, the slider has a sliding face extending lengthwise in a direction perpendicular to the sliding direction, thereby producing an increased sliding resistance.
With the second mentioned construction, the elastic piece having a triangular tip pressed into the triangular groove of the guide rail can prevent even slight vertical and longitudinal jolting. However, since the elastic piece is secured to the slider mounting portion of the panel and is pressed against the groove, a large sliding resistance is imposed created thereby, so that positional setting of the elastic piece is difficult and difficulties are encountered in transversely positioning the panel. If manufacturing errors in the transverse direction of the groove cause the elastic piece to shift transversely, vertical and longitudinal shaking occurs. In addition, the shock absorbing function of the contact between the elastic piece and the inclined surface of the groove becomes less effective.